Out of the Blue
by TheRomanticNerd
Summary: As a result of a photographer who went unnoticed at the 25th Budokai, trouble strikes Gohan and Videl. Surprising both teenagers, help comes from the least expected source. –original plot but minor OoCness–
1. Going back to school

**Out of the Blue  
**

**Chapter 1: Going back to school**

**(by NekoKriszty)**

The flying teen sighed again on his way to his friend's house. He had real difficulties when being around Videl.

Son Gohan had been flying for minutes now, and the funny feeling in his stomach just seemed to grow more and more. He just didn't get it; before the whole Buu incident they were really good friends, and she was the first person in his age to whom he grew really close to. But nowadays he was always nervous around her, saying and doing stupid things, and thus getting some weird looks from her. He felt lucky that she still thought of him as a friend. Approaching Satan City, he pushed a button on his watch and became the oh-so-famous Saiyaman.

Videl had just finished the finishing touch on her make-up, putting on barely visible lip-gloss, when she felt his ki approaching. She sighed and ran to her backpack to check if she had everything, then opened the balcony door so he could greet her. She chuckled, but immediately stopped and looked in her mirror. _Why did I just do that?_ Shaking her head slightly, she looked over her outfit: blue summer-dress that matched her eyes, a matching black belt and high-heeled sandals. She also had that elegant silver necklace that she got from Gohan for her birthday, which had a tiny reproduction of a dragonball in the middle; also she had her dragonball-shaped earrings on. Those she got from Bulma.

The closer his ki came the more weird and nervous she felt; this feeling had been growing in her since she met this young, mysterious and goofy boy, Gohan, and since his death (or what was considered his death) this feeling wasn't responsible for innocent little things she said and as soon as she said them found them extremely embarrassing. _Like my comment when Gohan suggested I should cut my hair… Ooh, I don't think I'll ever forget that… HOW could I say something so stupid?_ No, this feeling now was responsible for BIG and HUGE embarrassing things she had done, like tripping in her own legs while simply _walking_ and landing in Gohan's arms, who was quick enough to catch her… _Not that it wasn't a nice feeling, being in his arms… _She drooled about that memory for some seconds, than woke up, shook her head, cursed lightly and went to the balcony to meet this friend who caused her so much trouble.

As she closed the balcony doors behind her, he arrived, wearing his usual Great Saiyaman outfit. _At least I managed to convince him to get rid of the cape… Well, he still looks like a goofball. _She couldn't deny the truth. And she couldn't help but smile. _I hope he will never change._

"Hi, Videl-san! How was this morning?"

"Thanks for asking, just the usual, although there are some reporters down there at my door who want to interview me about… Well, about everything. Argg, why did they have to choose today…?"

**click click click **

Speak of the devil.

"Miss Satan, Miss Satan, a word here please?"

"Saiyaman, could you tell us a word about yesterday's accident in the bank?"

"Miss Satan, what's your opinion about your father's latest actions to save the planet and everyone on it?"

"Videl, tell us, what's exactly between you and the Great Saiyaman? Are you merely working together, or maybe you are the newest star-couple of Satan-city?"

Videl, as usual, took no notice of them, well, not until the last comment. She flushed, and in the corner of her eye she saw that Gohan's cheeks were rosy, too.

"HELL, NO! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? J-U-S-T-space-F-R-I-E-N-D-S!"

Gohan moved closer to her, and Videl felt a ting at her stomach. _What… What's he gonna do?_

Gohan went closer and closer to her, until he… Grabbed her hand, yelled "Maybe another time, guys, we're in a hurry" and took off.

"Miss Satan, Mr. Son, wait, please!" But they were already far.

_Wow,_ Videl thought, _He handled them so maturely and coolly while I acted like a total idiot… Not to mention what I thought he might do…_

Gohan glared back at her, and smiled. "Videl-san, don't be worked up about it. It's natural that you lose control, since they are always there at your tail and it must be pretty annoying."

"What…? How did you know?"

"What?"

"Well… That… Never mind…"

Gohan slowed down "Videl-san, we've been friends for quite a time now, and I can tell when something's bothering you. Especially, cause most of the times it's written all over your face"

Videl's cheeks started burning again, and she smacked Gohan at the back of his head, then took off. Gohan just looked after her confused. O_kay… So what did I say now?_

Eventually, Videl slowed down, and turned her head towards Gohan, looking REALLY embarrassed. "Sorry, Gohan-kun, I shouldn't have done that… It's just that… Well… You make me feel like no one else has before… I don't really get it…" Her eyes began watering, and Gohan knew he had to act fast.

"Nah, Videl-san, don't worry about it, I shouldn't have teased you… Don't worry; you're just still worked up about the reporters, that's all…" He hugged her in a large bear hug, and she wiped her eyes in his shirt.

"Yeah, you're probably right" _NO, this isn't it; I know it isn't, but then what's wrong with me?_

Videl smiled up at him, then punched him lightly in the chest "TAG, YOU'RE IT!" And she took off towards the school laughing.

"Ooh, playing nasty, are we…" Gohan smirked as he went after her. Of course he didn't use his real speed, and let her have the lead for a while, then caught up with her, scared her from the back, received another smack on his head and took off. They continued playing until they reached their destination… Orange Star High School.

Since all the trouble with the training for the Budokai and another evil villain threatening the Earth (and the whole Universe), Gohan and Videl missed school for quite a while. No one knew that they would be coming back today, because Videl didn't want any reporters to gather at the school entrance (even if they landed on the roof… There might have been some helicopters and those could have done mayor damage… Or rather Videl could have done mayor damage to them, who knows…). So, it was kind of a surprise to everyone.

They landed without anyone noticing, Gohan turned back to his usual school outfit now consisting of jeans and a baggy white T-shirt showing just a little part of his muscular neck. It was hot, after all. They hurried down on the corridors really fast so they wouldn't be late, and so failed to notice half of the school staring at them, and then starting whispering behind their backs. They began talking about nothing in particular, and were really glad to enter the class in time for a change.

As the two of them walked in, they were so busy talking that they didn't even notice that the whole class went silent. They just went up to their places, Gohan made place for Videl to sit down who gladly accepted it and Gohan sat down next to her. They continued laughing and talking, while the rest of the class was left in total silence.

"What happened? Is this the Apocalypse?" Erasa whispered to Sharpener, who just shook his head and looked really scared.

Finally, Gohan and Videl noticed the tension in the class. They looked around, and Gohan sheepishly asked with the typical Son grin: "C'mon, guys, what's going on here?"

Videl joined him "Were we left out of something?" But before anyone could answer, the teacher came in the classroom. "Okay, now sit down everyone, let's see, who's missing… Miss Satan, Mr. Son, anyone else?"

Gohan spoke up. "Uh, sensei? We're right here"

The teacher froze. He looked up at Gohan, than at Videl, than at Gohan again. Then, he turned around, squeaked "STAY AT YOUR PLACES, EVERYONE!" and lest the room in quite a hurry. Okay, he was running like his life was at stake.

Now, Videl and Gohan were officially freaked out. "Okay, now tell me, what's going on?" Videl demanded with an angry voice from Sharpener and Erasa, who seemed to become smaller and smaller.

"…"

"Sharpener! You know that I would never hurt Erasa, but you I will beat up gladly if you don't give me answers. NOW."

"Videl…" Gohan tried to calm her down, but much to his astonishment as he was standing up, Sharpener let out a freaked out yell and ran out of the room like there was no tomorrow. He even ran at the closed door once, not checking if it was open. Gohan was left speechless, staring at the closed door, then at the others in class. They were… Terrified.

"Umm…"

"ERASA, TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON, NOW!" Videl shook Erasa in her seat, after which she seemed to wake up from her shock. She squealed a little and then looked at Gohan. With a sigh, she informed Videl "That's... Gohan-kun."

"OF COURSE IT'S GOHAN-KUN, I CAN SEE HIM, I'VE KNOWN HIM FOR JUST AS LONG AS YOU HAVE!"

"No, you don't get it. See… About 90 percent of the school watched the 25th Tenkaichi Budokai. The rest heard what happened there on the news. EVERYONE knows about Gohan-kun."

This didn't calm Videl down, on the contrary. "SO WHAT?"

"Erasa looked really surprised. "What do you mean, 'so what?'?"

"By so what, I mean, so what! Who cares if he can shoot beams or fly or that he is the Golden Fighter? I can do some of that stuff, too! He's been doing it his whole life, and you know exactly what he was like before the Budokai! You should know that he didn't change at all just because you know what he can do!" Gohan flushed, murmuring something about Videl not helping him a lot.

The classroom was silent. It looked like some people managed to see things Videl's way, but most of the people still seemed rather scared.

After a moment or so, the loudspeaker on the top of the blackboard turned on, and everyone in the classroom (and in the school) began listening to the Principal.

"Uhmm, students and teachers, please excuse this interruption of class, but I would like to call Mr. Son to my office right now, as well as Miss Satan. Thank you."

The pair looked around their classmates one last time before leaving without a word.

"This was such an awful thing to do!" Videl spoke up frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"Calling us in on the loudspeaker! You know, he could have sent anyone to get us! But NO, he wanted the whole SCHOOL know we're back to school. I bet he has already called the press, and when we leave we'll have to fight our way through hundreds of cameras!"

"I'm not really worried about the press" Gohan sighed. "I hope they didn't call the police"

"Why would they do that?"

Gohan laughed up darkly. "Because I'm a freak, at least that's what everyone thinks right now. I bet they think I might go berserk and blow up the school or something…"

Videl had to admit, he had a point there. She just grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at her gently and full of thankfulness as squeezing back. They let go as they entered the office.

The first thing Gohan noticed is that most of the teachers were in the office. He looked around, and standing next to the Principal he noticed…

"Okaa-san?"

"Pappa?"

Videl and Gohan cried out in unison as they looked at their parents: Chi-Chi and Hercule.

Chi-Chi of course hurried towards Gohan, and hugged him "Oh, Gohan, I knew this would happen, you shouldn't have…"

"OKaa-san, could we please discuss this later?" Gohan asked nervously, blushing.

Hercule just stood there, not looking at Gohan, but examining her daughter.

The Principal spoke up. "Now, why we have called you here, I think, doesn't need much explanation."

Hercule coughed, and to Videl's biggest fright, chose to speak. "Please, I would like to hear why I had to pause my training and come over here. Is my daughter in any trouble?"

"Well, no, it's not about her… Rather, it's about Mr. Son here. You see, the staff and myself were informed about… About certain events that took place not too long ago."

"Quit beating around the bush!" Videl spoke up for the first time. "It's about what Gohan-kun did on the latest Tenkaichi Budokai, and you _know_ it's about that, daddy. What I don't get is: what about it?"

"Well, you see… Having supernatural powers as the ability to fly or to… Khmm… Well, destroy half a stadium with just one's will…"

Gohan felt angry with that. "Hey, don't blame me for that! It wasn't me, it was Vegeta, and he died!" Videl simply wondered why his father said nothing about 'tricks' and stuff to defend his own reputation. He just stood there, and looked very interested in the Principal's words.

"That's not the point, is it? The point is that having powers like that we would endanger our students if we let you stay here…"

"You can't blame him for saving the world!" Chi-chi screamed at the Principal's head. Gohan flushed, and buried his face in his hand. "You can't blame him for things that are not his fault! He was born this way, doing that stuff since he was four and a half, but has never blew up anything by accident, on the contrary, he always kept training and helping people, saving the Earth many times, defeating C…"

"Okaa-san, I think you've said just enough" Gohan interrupted before she could finish her last sentence. She just looked at him not believing her ears, then realizing what she had almost said, squealed and chose to stay silent. Hercule looked quite uneasy for a second, but quickly recovered. He coughed again, and fright brushed both Videl's and Gohan's face.

"I don't know about saving the world and stuff, but I do admit that he helped this city a lot as Great Saiya-man, and saved my daughter's life many times. Of course he's not as a great hero as I am, but he should be considered as a hero, at least here in Satan City for fighting criminals and helping others. I refuse to hear this boy being called some kind of freak. He's no freak, just some kind of magician who can use funny tricks, and helps people with them. Am I right, boy?"

Gohan could not believe his ears. Hercule was… DEFENDING him?

Videl fell back, luckily, on an empty chair. _I... I... I can't believe... This... This must be a dream or something... _She was in a minor shock.

"Y…Yes…" Gohan managed to squeeze out after recovering from his shock.

"I will repeat all these on the television this night on the show I will be participating in. And my final words before I leave to continue my training: if this boy is forced to leave this High School, I will make sure my daughter leaves as well. And just think of what the leaving of TWO heroes of the town would do to this school's reputation." With that, he grabbed his stuff, and left the office.

A minute of silence followed this, as the Principal walked over to his desk, sat down, stared at it for a time, and sighed. He looked up at Gohan and Videl.

"Originally you two were called in so I would tell Miss Satan she doesn't need to worry about her place in this school… Actually, I wish to tell the same to Mr. Son. This school shows no sign of discrimination towards its students, and can't possibly think of any way to damage Mr. Son's chances to study just because… Khmm… Well, you are free from school for today, but as for tomorrow, I expect both of you to be here on time, and Mr. Son will be automatically freed from his duty to be in class in case Miss Satan gets a call from the police in need of help, just like Miss Satan. Thank you for coming here in such a hurry Mrs. Son. I would like to have with the members of the staff here, so if you'll excuse us…"

Gohan, Videl and Chi-Chi lest the office with huge grins on their faces. As soon as the door closed, Chi-Chi collapsed in his son's arm, crying happy tears of joy.

"Oh, Gohan, I don't know what in the world we'd do if you couldn't continue your studies… You would surely become a delinquent, just like…"

"Okaa-san, forgive me, but where's Goten?"

"Oh no, I left him home alone! I totally forgot about him, he may have blown up the house or something!" She stormed out, screaming "KINTOUN!" frantically.

Finally, Videl and Gohan were alone. They smiled at each other, and Videl did something really unexpected: she jumped at Gohan and hugged him really close to her.

Gohan laughed out, and threw her up, then caught her as she fell. They both laughed, and Gohan let Videl down. She turned around, and faced her father.

"Pappa!" Videl called out, and gave him a huge hug, too. "Pappa, I though you hated Gohan-kun! You were so cool in there; you had them silenced in seconds!"

Gohan also moved closer to him, and looked Hercule in the eye. "Umm, Mr. Satan… I would like to thank you… Without you, I wouldn't have gotten out of the trouble for sure…" And with that, Gohan held out a hand for Hercule to shake.

Hercule looked at him, and eyed him for a couple of seconds, then laughed out and accepted his hand. "Kid, there's not much for what you should be thanking me for. It's clear for me that if it wasn't for you seven years back, there wouldn't be much left of this planet. Of course, I would have no trouble with dealing with Cell had it not been for my sickness… Anyway, you are a savior of the whole mankind, and these guys wanted to sack you! I just couldn't leave it at that! Not to mention what the people in the city think of you… Of course, I'm the biggest hero here…" He laughed up loudly, with his typical 'Satan-howl' "… But you deserve at least a normal life, without anyone thinking you're a freak. That's what I will make sure of tonight."

He let go of his hand and looked down at Videl. "As for my daughter…" The two teenagers gulped. "I told Videl that she couldn't meet anyone who wasn't stronger than me. That's of course impossible, but I still want to test you. I want to have a spar with you, to examine your strength, if you are at least capable of surviving. However, I do not have much time, but as soon as I will have a gap in my schedule, we will see if you're good enough. Until then… Well, you do save the town a lot of times, and things like that make people hang out with each other a lot… So, you're allowed to be friends with her, but nothing more, understood?"

"Yes, sir, and thank you."

"Pappa, you're the best!"

"I know, sweet-pea, I know, but now how about we leave and have a nice lunch somewhere together?"

Before Videl could answer, her watch went off. She looked at her father apologetically, who just laughed up at that. "I see, you have to go and punish some bad-guys. Have a good time!"

As Hercule left for the entrance, Videl and Gohan headed towards the roof. After taking off to the place of the bank-robbery, they could see that Videl was right: the place was full of reporters. They took a lot of pictures of them and of Hercule. Videl just sighed at the sight, and looked at Gohan flying next to her. He was smiling, and reached out for her hand. She grabbed his hand without a second thought, and, not even thinking, placed a little kiss on his cheek. _Could this really be love?_

* * *

**I have never written so much for a chapter, so I feel really good about this. :) This is my first non-oneshot DBZ fic, please review!**

**I hope to see you in the next chapter,**

**NekoKriszty  
**

**8th of September, 2006: I re-read and corrected some mistakes (about a dozen... quite a few!). If you find a mistake, please tell me about it so I can correct it! Right now I'm studying Proficiency Masterclass English, and I would be really glad for your help in improving my English! Thank you!**

**13th of July, 2009: Re-reading again, correcting some things, maybe uploading another chapter. I feel really embarrassed about the OoCness, especially in Videl's case... She changed after meeting Gohan, becoming more girly, but she would never tear up like she did in this chapter. I felt like a real idiot reading this.  
**


	2. Loved and Feared

**Chapter 2: Loved and Feared  
**

**(by NekoKriszty)**

_It's amazing how we ALWAYS defeat the criminals, and they just keep coming... Are all criminals total idiots?_ Pondering about things like that, Videl looked at Gohan. The look on his face didn't really surprise her, but still made her worry. It wasn't every day Gohan looked pale and had a far-off look in his eyes. Videl sighed and recalled the events from a couple of minutes ago, all those people's stares and that very disturbing collection…

* * *

"The bad-guys are inside, unconscious and tied up;" Videl informed the chief as they left the bank after freeing all the hostages, "you can take care of them now, right?"

"Yes, thank you, Videl-san and Saiyaman-san… Umm…" The man started sweating a bit after he looked at Gohan. He stared at the young hero as if he wanted to ask something but couldn't collect the courage to do so.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gohan asked concerned, thinking that the guy might be sick or something.

"Well… Saiyaman-san… No, Gohan-san…" Gohan's eyes widened as he heard his name and a little pink color appeared on his cheeks. Sure, he was told in school that everyone knows, but it seemed the realization just hit him. Not knowing what to do, he grinned and put his hand behind his head.

"I just… It's just that…" The man took a deep breath to calm himself down, and looked up to talk again. "I have a 9 year old daughter, and she's a huge fan of you… You could say you're her idol… Or rather that she's obsessed with you…Anyway… I would like to ask for an autograph for her, if it's not a big deal…" He looked really embarrassed, and stared at the ground while shakily handing him a little journal.

Gohan just stared at it for a very long time; he couldn't believe his eyes. He opened the book; on the first page there was a huge photo of him (as Saiya-man), posing after saving a bus from falling into a huge crater. Little red hearts all around the page, and some unbelievable notes in and around them:

_Yumi_

&

_Great-Saiyaman_

_4eva_

Gohan flushed like there was no tomorrow, and Videl, who took a glimpse in the journal, too, also went red, but with anger and… – Scared to admit to herself– ...Jealousy?

As Gohan turned the page, there were more pictures of him and articles discussing his identity. After some pages, came the first real surprise for Videl: an article cut from a really popular magazine (called 17 or something like that, Videl never liked them and so never memorized their names, and Gohan never even knew what a popular magazine was :-D), and it had two pictures: on one of them Gohan was talking to her and on the other one he was on his knees, she was on the ground and they were holding hands. Her cheeks were pink, and her face showed embarrassment and confusion. Of course, it was nothing like that, Videl remembered the situation: ten bad-guys attacked her at once and forced her to her knees. After Gohan helped her with them, he gave her a hand and helped her up. She wasn't used to men being gentlemen around her, and this act made her so angry and frustrated that she even punched his arm afterwards; but the stupid photographer obviously didn't catch THAT. The whole article was about guessing: is Videl together with Saiyaman? What does Hercule say about it? Are they going to run away from home to escape the Champion's fury? Etc. etc. etc… Videl was as red as a tomato and Gohan… He was even worse.

And why was the policeman in the worst condition, and apologizing to Videl non-stop? Because on the photos her heads were painted black, there were little skulls and flames around them and here-and-there a

_Saiya-man is mine!_

_Videl go to Hell!_

sign. All three of them felt so embarrassed like never before in their lives.

After that a couple of other articles about Saiya-man, half of it with pictures of him and Videl or what they believed was Videl… There was one picture on which the girl glued her own picture next to Saiya-man, in Videl's place! After that very one, there was a blank page, and then came pictures of the latest Budokai: up-close of Gohan taking off his shades, smiling, dropping to a fighting stance… Turning into Super Saiya-jin… The article was written weeks after the Tournament, since every paper was so full of Hercule's victory and Vegeta's destruction (when he blew up half the Budokai) that for a while they didn't need to look for anything else. In the article the author was really proud of himself for he could present the true self of the mysterious guardian of the town, Saiya-man, AND the Gold Fighter, AND the Delivery-boy from the Cell Games: Son Gohan…

The article must have been a real success because it seemed the next day EVERY SINGLE PAPER AND MAGAZINE had an article in it with Gohan, in half he was on front page; there were pictures of his every move: Videl's match, the two of them taking off, Vegeta blowing off the stadium. Page after page, lots and lots of pictures, and then came the thing that really shook Gohan. Another blank page, followed by pictures of him in CIVIL. He was at the mall with his mother (_HOW could I not notice that the people around me recognized me? Now I get it why we got half the stuff free…_), he was at the park with Videl, they were eating ice-cream, he was even photographed at the Capsule Corporation, during a game with Trunks and Goten, with Videl participating, too… Page after page, picture after picture…

Gohan could take it no more. He quickly wrote his name under the huge picture of himself on the first page

_For Yumi,_

_The Great Saiya-man_

and gave the journal back to the policeman who still looked REALLY uneasy. "Excuse me, Gohan-san, but she told me to make sure you… Umm… You wrote your real name on, too…"

Gohan nodded, ripped the journal from his hands, quickly wrote

_Son Gohan_

under the others and after practically throwing it back to the relieved guy he took off without a word. All the people around looked at him strangely, and this made Videl's blood boil. And that's never good.

"You know..." She began rather dangerously, which made everyone turn her way interested "...there actually IS a reason why Gohan-kun wears that costu… I mean uniform… He's a timid boy, but still wants to save your sorry asses…" she looked sharply at the saved hostages who suddenly looked REALLY embarrassed and continued "…and didn't want everyone to know his real identity! So leave him be!" She was still fuming after she took for the sky to go after her friend. The people just stared. G_ohan-KUN?_ _Timid BOY?_

She didn't notice a video-camera rolling nearby, recording the whole event.

**

* * *

**

Deciding not to think of it anymore, Videl forced her thoughts in another direction - her father. She quickly decided to go to Gohan's place and watch the evening talk-show with him and his family. Wanting to ask Gohan if that would be okay, Videl looked at Gohan. He was staring at the ground beneath them, obviously lost in his thoughts. She felt so sorry for the poor boy; now he would experience the life she had ever since the Cell-games. And that was something she wished only to her dearest of enemies. Or maybe not even for them.

She flew a little closer to him, and to help him pick himself up, she took his hand. It seemed that this act took Gohan by surprise because he looked up surprised, blushed and seeing her 'Take heart!' face a tiny smile appeared on his.

"You know, I could have died back there." He squeezed back just a little bit, and Videl did something really unexpected: hugged his upper arm and rested her head on his shoulder. This made Gohan blush even more, but he did nothing and they flew to his home like that.

After landing in the yard, Goten ran out of the house really happy, screaming "Onee-chan! Onii-chan!" and smashed into Gohan's face; however, Gohan couldn't hold his balance and fell back. Videl laughed her head off at them, and after blinking innocently a couple of times, the two demi joined her as well. Standing up, Gohan placed Goten on his shoulder and asked cheerfully "Hi, chibi, did anything happen today?"

"Yeah, Gohan, you won't believe this! Mom left me home all alone, and I could eat whatever I wanted in the kitchen! That's until Dad came home, and brought this GIGANTIC fish, I swear, it's bigger than last time, and he told me to stop eating and help him, but Mom was still angry when she came home and shouted at me and I had to run away because she was really scary but Dad calmed her down, and now she's out shopping with Dad and Vegeta-san is here with Trunks to watch over us because Bulma-san had to work and…"

"Okay, okay, I get the picture, Goten" Gohan laughed, chuckling while picturing her Mother as she entered the wrecked kitchen. Just as they entered the house, they found a very satisfied Vegeta, sitting in an armchair and watching television. The smirk on his face made Gohan worry, he looked like that only when a great misfortune happened to him or his Father.

"Look, boy, this might interest you! Oh, and your woman is here, too? Well, I'm sure she'll like it, too…"

Coming from anyone else, Videl would have surely beaten up anyone who talked about her in such manner, however, she knew Vegeta enough to know that that would have been a very bad idea, even with Gohan around. So, instead she just walked over to the couch and sat down, right next to Gohan and Goten.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, make sure you don't miss tonight's live talk-show at 8:00 PM, in which the World-champion, Satan Hercule will tell us about his defeat over the monsters Cell and Buu…_" Cheers from audience, snort from Vegeta "_… And we'll also have a chance to talk to Satan Videl, daughter of the Champion, protector of Satan-city, about no other than the Great Saiya-man, or Gold Fighter, known as SON GOHAN!" _They started showing videos of Gohan at the Budokai, and Vegeta couldn't hold it in anymore: he started roaring with laughter and almost fell of the armchair he was sitting in. Videl turned REALLY REALLY red, and jumped up from the couch, knocking off Goten from it who landed on the floor with a loud "OUCH!". However, Gohan just calmly stood up, went over to the television set and turned it off. After turning around, she faced Vegeta who was already on the floor and still laughing like a maniac **(1)** and Videl, who looked like she was going to kill anyone who went close to her and ran to the nearest telephone, forgetting she had a cell-phone.

"HOW COULD PAPPA TELL THEM THAT I WOULD BE PARTICIPATING IN SUCH A SHOW!" She screamed while she pushed some buttons on the telephone, and while waiting, she kicked Vegeta on the floor to make him shut up. Of course the Saiya-jin Prince's response wasn't late, either, however, instead of blasting Videl to bits, he just went up to her, laughed right in her face, and went outside dragging a despairing Goten behind him, yelling with sparkles in his eyes:

"SPAR TIME, BRATS! AND NO FUSION, YOU NEED SOME TRAINING IN YOUR CURRENT FORMS!" Goten looked like he swallowed something really big and awful, and Trunks' cries for help could be heard from outside.

There was silence in the whole house, and Videl decided that Gohan should hear the upcoming conversation, too, so she put it on the loudspeaker.

"Hello, Satan Hercule here"

"Pappa, did you see the television?" Videl used her you-are-going-to-die-in-about-three-seconds voice, making Gohan gulp. _This will definitely be not nice..._

"Umm, yes, darling, about that…"

"PAPPA, HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM I WOULD BE PARTICIPATING IN A SHOW LIKE _THAT_ WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST! I HAVE NEVER THOUGHT YOU COULD DO SOMETHING SO…"

"Sweet-pea, please let me explain. I only told them that you _might_ participate, because Gohan now is the biggest thing in town, and they really wanted you! I actually wanted to talk to you about it this afternoon, but we had no time to do so! And it seems they thought it would be a good idea to pronounce you, too, so you'd make up your mind…"

"But I…"

"Listen, Videl…"

"Wait a sec" She pushed the loudspeaker button again, and turned to Gohan. She mouthed "Sorry" and he just nodded and went outside to check if the chibis were still alive.

"Here."

"Listen, you know that the people are now confused, and don't know how to think of such an unexpected thing as Gohan"

"Pappa, how…"

"Please, honey, don't interrupt. They need someone they trust to tell them what to think about such a thing, and that someone right now is me… And you. Me, because I saved the wo… Because I'm the Champion; and you, because everyone knows you have known Saiya-man for a very long time. We have to tell them how to treat Gohan, and help him to live a peaceful life. And, I think, if you participated, you made the whole thing much easier."

Videl thought over everything her father had said, and realized he was completely right. If she wanted to help Gohan, she needed to be there at that studio tonight, and convince the people of Earth that Gohan wouldn't hurt a fly… Unless that fly was evil and trying to hurt humanity, of course...

"Okay, I'll be there"

"Great, honey. I need you to be in the studio by 5:30 PM, but could you put on some clean clothes beforehand? You usually look a bit torn up after a fight…"

"Sure, no problem. I put on one of my new dresses, okay?"

"Great, you'll look gorgeous in it! Everyone will love you!" Videl blushed and sweat-dropped. Of course, that reputation…

"Meet you there, I have to go now."

"Bye, meet you at five thirty!"

Videl hung up, and checked the clock on the wall: 4:30. She needed to hurry if she wanted to change before the studio.

She hurried outside, but the sight made her forget the whole show for a second: Goten and Trunks were lying on the floor, panting, and Gohan was fighting Vegeta, but obviously Vegeta was winning. Videl examined the fight, and concluded that Gohan kept his ki low so they wouldn't destroy their surroundings… Totally. Two trees were already lying on the ground, burned, and there were some fresh holes on the ground, too. Of course the Saiya-jin Prince was outraged, for he expected a better fight than that, and kept firing ki-blasts at Gohan to "teach him a lesson"

Videl coughed, and the two fighters stopped. Gohan looked at Gohan, who was grinning at her with the famous Son-grin, one hand behind his head… Videl couldn't help but smile. _He's such a softie. But how on the Earth am I gonna make all those people believe me? _Looking at his innocent face, an idea hit her. _Of course!_

"Gohan-kun, do you have your watch on?"

The demi looked surprised. "Yes, why?"

"Never mind, just come with me. You, Vegeta, tell Chi-Chi that I took Gohan with me, and they can expect him really late. And tell her to watch Channel 8!"

"And why should I obey you, filthy Earthling?"

Gohan's face darkened, so Videl retorted smart and quick to appease him.

"If you don't, Chi-Chi will freak out at YOU for not looking after her sons and tell Bulma and SHE'LL…"

"Okay, I get it; now get out of my sight. BRATS! Spar-time! This time you may fusionate, I need a good fight!" Goten and Trunks jumped up at once, and went into Super Saiya-jin with HUGE grins on their faces. Gohan sweatdropped, but before he could say anything to them he was already in the air and Videl was pulling him by his shirt.

"C'mon, we don't have time! You have a TV-show to attend!"

"WHAT?" Gohan paled, but Videl looked too spaced out to hear him. He sighed, and spaced out as well. _I do hope she knows what she's doing…_

* * *

**(1) ****I know it's not funny, it's just that Vegeta laughs when others are hit by misfortune… Just like Cartman does :-D**

**Thank you for all the reviews! ****I feel ashamed for not answering them, although you kindly wrote them, ****I forgot there was a function with which you could answer... So I'll just do it here. Next time, I won't forget!**

**Videl 1212, Jamina, Videl161, Neko Gohan, kitsune-chan: Thanks a lot! I tried extra-hard with this, collecting all kind of useful vocabulary during the weekend, I hope you like it!**

**Kitty86: Thanks for the offer, I think it over and if I need a beta-reader you will be the one I'll ask first!**

**tailzje: Yeah, this surprised me, I don't like stories where Hercule is good, I like LOTS and LOTS of Hercule bashing… Well, I just try to write it the way I think things would happen if this was my life and this was really in the show… And it seems I cannot picture Hercule being TOO stupid. :-D**

**thestinger: Thank you for the help, I corrected the first mistake, but I couldn't find the second one (sweatdrop)**

**PsychoRealm: As I already told you, if you write 'nice one, girl', I will be more than satisfied ;-)**

**As always, please review, tell me if I made any big mistakes, or if you just like the story.**

**13th of July, 2009: Re-reading this chapter as well, making some minor edits, trying to weed out the unnecessary fangirl Japanese... Wow, I used to suck more than I remembered :D  
**


	3. Nervous

**Chapter 3: Nervous**

**(by NekoKriszty)  
**

"Umm... Videl-san?"

"What's wrong, Gohan-kun?" Videl looked at him with anticipation; she was waay too busy planning her "big performance", which she decided to pull off after they headed back to the city. She wanted it to be perfect, and needed all the time she had left to think it over.

"Videl-san… I'm sorry but I'm not really sure about this." he looked really uneasy, and… Scared? Videl felt irony hit her: this guy faced the biggest monsters the world has seen since a really tender age, and she was sure he was never the one to show fear. Except that this time he really seemed terrified. Looking at him, Videl felt ashamed, _Poor Gohan-kun doesn't know why I am doing this and he must be as nervous as hell… I really should comfort him after agreeing to put him into this mess; he looks so helpless like that…_

She smiled a gentle smile and put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Gohan-kun, everything will be perfectly fine. I've already been forced to participate in some of these, and although it's not really pleasant, believe me: with a few tricks you can survive it."

Gohan looked a bit less nervous. "Tricks? What kind of tricks?" Videl saw his face turn into the one he always made in classes, and knew he was memorizing all her words. For a moment she really expected him to pull out a notebook from somewhere and start taking notes.

"Reporters are people who are only interested in provoking a scandal. The bigger the scandal is, the more money they make and the more famous they become. Many people have been humiliated by smart reporters, who twisted their words and made them feel insecure, and thus becoming aggressive or more talkative than usual. The most important thing is to keep your cool and don't lose your confidence. If you start feeling nervous or angry or out of thought or sick, just take a couple of deep breaths, drink a gulp of water. Never forget: you're one of the strongest, you could defeat those people in a spar with only one finger; if you re-build your confidence like that, you'll be able to relax. And don't worry, me and my father will be there, and the reporters are not stupid enough to mess with Pappa, believing him to be the strongest man on Earth. I'll tell him to keep half an eye on you, and help you out if you're in a pinch. He's a pro at dealing with reporters."

"Apart from these, there's another trick I never though would work until I tried it: imagine everyone around you…" She chuckled and then continued "Imagine them… Naked."

Gohan nodded, fully concentrating, and without realizing what he was doing, he tried out the last trick on his friend. Scanning her from head to her toe, then back up… Then, coming to his senses, quickly looking away, coughing and blushing madly. Videl just looked at him, confusion written on her face, but when what he did hit her a second later, she blushed, too, though she refrained from hitting him. She didn't want to make him even more nervous by telling him she knew he was… Blushing even deeper, she promised herself to beat his up AFTER the night was over with.

The rest of the trip went on silently, Gohan thinking over what Videl had told him and trying to calm himself down. _I can't believe I just did that, I'm really the worst, what kind of scum does that… Leering like some animal, over that nice- Oh no, I was doing it again, bad Gohan, that's absolutely impolite, you weren't raised to become a pervert like Roshi-san, Okaa-san would surely be very disappointed if she knew…_

Videl, on the other hand, after calming her heart by deciding that Gohan probably didn't find her really attractive, went on thinking over the "big performance". They got to Videl's house, and she quickly changed into one of those new dresses she grew to feel comfortable in: it was black and simple, ending above her knee. She wore a pink blouse underneath and socks that went beyond her knees **(1)**. She left the silver necklace and earring on and didn't bother with her make-up, knowing the make-up assistant would change it if she had anything on anyway.

While Gohan was waiting on Videl's balcony, he re-thought the whole situation he was in. Here he was, savior of the world, but still just a teenager, waiting for the girl who had been his best friend for quite a while now, with whom he had been spending so much time and who he had been thinking of when going to sleep and waking up… Here he was, going on an interview with her, and making a fool of himself in front of her. And the whole world. _Just terrific._ He sighed, trying to will his uncharacteristic pessimism away.

Videl, who reappeared on the balcony, smiled while finishing putting her watch on. _Yes, this night will be unforgettable._

"I'm ready, Gohan-kun!" Gohan's head shot up, and Videl noticed his really pale (almost green) face. She also noticed that as he saw her, it went from green to a slight pink and his jaw dropped. Videl's cheeks became rosy, too. _Jeez, I'm blushing more today than my whole life so far!_

A short but awkward silence followed. "Well... Sorry for making you wait, I'm ready. Can we go?" Gohan quickly snapped out of it, "Yes, Videl-san. I really must tell you, you look really gorgeous in that dress." He laughed nervously, and quickly took off. Videl felt happiness overcome all her senses, and flew off with him more pumped up than usual.

She had suspected having a crush on the boy for some time, but she never thought she'd admit it over a comment on her _looks_. _I guess I'm a girl after all..._ As if her body wanted to prove that point, a giggle escaped her. _Erasa will be overjoyed if I tell her... After she apologizes to Gohan for her behavior this morning._

Gohan couldn't get his thoughts in order. _Why does her appearance affect me like this? I mean, her body always looked like that, well, ever since I know her, but still, that outfit outlines her perfect figure, all the right curves and… Oh, man, Gohan, you're turning into Master Roshi! And when did I start talking to myself??_

* * *

They arrived to the studio just in time. As they walked in the great building, Gohan felt astonished. Of course he had seen a lot of buildings, but he never had time to examine them thoroughly while fighting crime, not to mention he was used to the wilderness more than anything. While he was looking around, Videl ignored the stares they were given and went over to the receptionist, a young blonde woman.

"Good evening Miss, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to be in tonight's show, my name is Satan Videl"

"Oh, Satan-san, you arrived just in time! Let me call someone to take you upstairs…" She pushed two buttons on the phone, and while waiting for the answer, she noticed Gohan behind Videl, and greeted him.

"May I help-" Recognition flashed in her eyes, and she lost the ability to talk, instead just gawked like a fish out of water. They heard a voice in the phone, but the woman, forgetting what she was supposed to do, put the phone down.

"You're… You're… _him_…"

Becoming angry at the woman's lack of politeness and class, Videl stood in front of Gohan, turning the blonde's attention to herself. "Yes yes, this is Son Gohan, savior of the world, blahblah, stop staring, it's rude!" The woman looked at her, Videl's words suddenly making sense in her brain, and seeing how uneasy she made Gohan, she felt really embarrassed. Bowing deep, she apologized for her rude and unprofessional behavior. Gohan assured her it was ok, and the woman looked relieved.

"C'mon, Gohan-kun, I can sense my Pappa's ki, let's go greet him!" Before the receptionist or Gohan knew what was happening, Videl dragged him into a nearby elevator and pushed a button. After the elevator closed, both teenager sighed, and pretended that they could not hear the screams _("Oh my GOD, Son Gohan, talking to ME!" "I have got to phone my wife, she'll faint when she hears this!" "What did that girl mean by savior of the WORLD? I thought he only fought crime in Stan city" "God, I have to go refresh my make-up, what if I get to see SON GOHAN in person again and I look like a 40-year-old grandma?"_ ) that came from the first floor. Gohan looked as read as a tomato, making Videl was wondering whether he would get used to the attention. She shook her head; _knowing him, definitely not. _She smiled. _He's so cute._

"Here, stop" Videl said, after pressing the STOP and the OPEN buttons on the 23rd floor. As the doors opened, Gohan's eyes went wide.

"Videl-san… This place is madness! **(2)**" He wasn't wrong, either. The place was huge, looked like there were at least 2 floors merged together, and about a hundred people were running up and down. The studio was on the other end of the gigantic room, and there were dozens of other doors leading to other places, Gohan could get out only a few doorplates on some doors: "Dresser", "Make-up", "Massage" and so on. Suddenly, a yelp was heard: "They're here!" and all movement stopped like someone just fired a time-stopping bomb in the building. Gohan gulped nervously, _This is soo not good…_

"Satan Videl and Son Gohan! What pleasure, what honor to have you visit my show!"

An attractive, tall woman made her way through the crew, which came to their senses and started moving on. The woman wore a red dress that drew attention to her nice legs and hid her flat chest. Her brown hair had blond highlights in it, was cut shoulder-length and styled to hide her wide forehead. She was obviously a foreigner, but her Japanese was pretty good.

"My name is Kitty Zoe; please call me Kitty, nice to meet you! I'm the interviewer of this show." She shook Videl's and Gohan's hands, and turned to Videl. "Miss Satan, Mr. Satan is already here, if you wish to talk to him, we can always direct you to his room. Sadly he doesn't want to have a presentation like he usually does…" Both Videl and Gohan felt relieved; they were long before tired of Hercule's endless telephone book-ripping and bus-pulling shows "… But I can tell you, if we have you, Mr. Son, in the show, people all over the world will be glued to the screens!" She looked at Gohan like he was her ticket to world-fame. "Please, Gohan, come with me this way…"

Gohan looked nervously at Videl feeling her powering up, and saw a red aura surrounding her, and her eyes shooting piercing flashes at the woman's back. Not knowing what to expect, Gohan got ready in case Videl attacked the young woman.

"Now, wait just a second. Who told you Gohan-kun came here to participate in your TV show?" Videl was angry to say the least, and didn't care that she was making her crush obvious to everyone in the room. _How dare this woman call Gohan by his first name!!_

Kitty looked at her surprised, and then let out a nervous laugh, losing her composure for a second. "Umm… I'm so sorry Videl, so impolite of me not to invite you with us to the studio… I'm really ashamed of myself, it must be my nerves. You see, I have wanted to meet this young man for so long, he saved my fiancée once when the bus he was on got in an accident, and I always wanted to thank him…"

Seeing how uneasy and friendly this woman looked, and hearing that she was engaged, Videl's anger melted away. It seems wherever she came from, people called everyone by their last names, considering she just called her Videl.

"Uh… No problem, Zoe-san, I actually invited him to the show, now let's go, don't want to be late now do we?" She laughed nervously and felt bad for hurting this seemingly kind woman and acting like some jealous preteen. The trio headed towards one of the nameless rooms. Inside, there were three people: two unknown guys, foreigners as well, and Hercule himself. The Champion looked quite shocked to meet the demi Saiya-jin again.

"Oh my god, so the rumors _are_ true!" One of the guys jumped up, and headed towards the two new guests. "Satan Videl and Son Gohan, both this my studio! I must say I'm more then honored! Please, take a seat! My name is Peter Jackson, call me Peter, and this is my partner, Jack Peterson." The other guy nodded as Videl and Gohan sat down. "We're the two producers of this show, and we also like to take part in the preparation of the most interesting and exciting episodes. Mr. Son, may I ask what made you honor us with your presence? And even more importantly, would you like to participate in tonight's show? As far as I've heard, you have never given an interview to anyone, and no TV show managed to get your home address."

Gohan opened his mouth to answer the first question, but then realized he didn't really know why exactly he was here. So he just let out a nervous laugh, put one hand behind his hand, and looked helplessly at Videl.

"Umm, Videl-san… Why did you bring me here again?"

Videl smiled reassuring at him, and then turned to the three men, eyeing her father. "I convinced Gohan-kun to come. Today I had experienced how our schoolmates' attitude changed towards him just because they heard of him being the Great Saiya-man and the Golden Fighter. I figured that the only way to make people realize that he hasn't changed a bit just because he's famous or anything is for him to tell this to everyone."

The others in the room stayed silent for some time, and Gohan looked as scared as ever. Finally, Peter clapped his hands together. "What a marvelous idea! Mr. Satan, are you fine if this young lad participates in tonight's show with you and your daughter?"

"Well, it is an unexpected surprise, but why not, it will only make things more exciting, and easy to explain." Hercule said after thinking things over for a minute, then added "But I would like to talk to Gohan before the show starts" Everyone except Videl nodded, she was still suspicious despite his father's earlier favors.

"Good, now that this question is settled, let's get down to work, shall we?" Peter handed the duo two five-page-long questionnaires, thinking how wise it was of him to always have a spare copy, and asked them to fill out the questions. "We will use the most interesting answers in the show." He added as an explanation.

Videl finished her task quickly; Gohan on the other end had a hard time figuring out how to write down some answers without slipping any unwanted information, "His biggest journey" for example. _What, should I write my most exciting journey was the one when I traveled to another planet with green people to fight an enormously powerful tyrant and to find some orange balls with stars to revive our dead friends who were killed by other aliens visiting this planet, oh and by the way, Otou-san is one of these aliens…_ He decided to skip that question, as well as all the other ones that would cause problems for his friends, and writing mostly about his school-life, he finished and he gave the paper back to Peter.

"Thank you, now let's see, Mr. Satan, since you're already done, how about staying here with us and we drink a cup of coffee? Kitty-chan, could you take care of the rest?"

"Of course, Peter! Miss Videl, Mr. Gohan, please follow me, I'll show you around and afterwards we'll decide how you would like to prepare for this!" They nodded and followed her out of the office. During the tour Videl noticed that the crew was much more relaxed than before, they must have gotten used to them by this short time. They quickly walked around the whole studio and in the end Videl decided to start with her hair and make-up first, and Gohan… Gohan was so lost that he decided he would go everywhere Videl did. Kitty smiled as he told her this, and led them to the make-up and hair-studio.

Gohan was done in about 10 minutes; there was absolutely nothing they could do with his hair, and his face didn't need too much make-up either. While he was waiting for Videl to be ready, Gohan was standing and thinking about all the advice Videl gave him, until Hercule came up to him.

"Hello… Son Gohan, right?" Gohan looked at him surprised, but then realized he had never introduced himself properly. He bowed to Hercule.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself properly for so long. Yes, Satan-san, my name is Son Gohan, son of Son Goku and Son Chichi. You may have heard of my Otou-san."

"Yes, I know he won the 23rd Budokai, and I also heard some pretty surprising things I refused to believe until not too long ago… But since the pleasure of meeting him at the Buu-incident, I believe anything" Gohan smiled, _Otou-san is surely one incredible person for sure…_

"Well, Gohan, what I would like to talk to you about is the show we're about to face. You see, if people knew about your real… Abilities… They would be freaked out for sure…"

"No kidding…" Gohan muttered remembering his schoolmates that afternoon.

"So, we'll both act like it's all fake, some kind of trick. Are you okay with that?" Hercule asked, knowing this was the boy's only choice for a normal life, which, fortunately for him, he wanted to have.

Gohan thought about it for a second. "Yes, I agree, but only in one condition."

Hercule looked surprised "And what would that be?"

Gohan looked the older man in his eye "I don't really care what people think about me, but I tend to get pissed off when Otou-san is mocked at. To tell the truth, for a short while I was really angry with you after the Cell-games for saying all those horrible things about my Otou-san, after he sacrificed his own life to save you and the whole planet." Anger flashed in his eyes, and Hercule was terrified for a moment by the aura he created. "But, that was long ago, I bear no grudge any more, especially after what you did for me this morning in school, but I must warn you: when someone says bad things about Otou-san, I lose control over my feelings. Are you okay with that condition?"

Hercule gulped. "Y-yes, o-of course, and I would like to take the opportunity to say how s-sorry I am for everything I've said in the past and…"

Gohan laughed up "Don't worry about it, Satan-san."

Hercule smiled, he began to take liking in this young man. _No wonder Videl likes hanging out with him._ "Fine. Oh, and call me Hercule."

"Okay, Hercule-san."

After a little more chat Hercule left, and Gohan turned back to the door behind which Videl was, just in time to see her emerge from the room.

And when the super-warrior saw Videl, his eyes went wide… Again…

Her hair was combed properly and some gel was put in it so it looked wilder. Her blue eyes were outlined with some dark eyeshade, her eyelashes were dark black and her lips were an irresistible color of cherry.

Gohan's mind shut off completely; he could neither hear not see anything of the world, except for Videl. There was only one thing in his mind, one order his brain kept giving him…

_Kiss her… _

Videl watched as Gohan approached her, with a weird, dreamy look on his face. "Gohan-kun… Are you all right?" She asked, wondering what the boy's problem might be. It seemed that he hadn't heard her; he just kept approaching her, and stopped inches away from her body. He leaned down…

Videl shut down, as well. Her heart beating like crazy, her mind oblivious to the surrounding world, she felt his warm breath and closed her eyes. "Gohan-kun…"

Gohan got closer… Even closer, their lips were almost touching…

"Videl, honey, where are you?"

"Pappa…" Videl whispered, her breath tickling Gohan's lips. "Pappa…"

"WHAT? PAPPA!" After a second Videl's mind finally registered Hercule's voice, and it brought her back to the ground. She shot her eyes open, yelped up, and by some reflex pushed Gohan to the ground. It seemed that the demi Saiya-jin woke up finally. "Videl-san? What happened?" He asked, all innocently, scratching the back of his head. "Why am I on the floor?"

Videl felt disappointment bubble in her chest. Not knowing what to say, what to do, she just turned and sprinted off. Gohan could do nothing but stare. _What did I do?_

Videl felt fury mix with disappointment and happiness inside her. _What happened? He almost… K-kisses me, and asks what happened? Man, these Saiya-jins have nerve…_

"Videl, there you are! Sweetie, you look like a million dollars! Where have you been? Videl? What happened?"

"Nothing, Pappa, nothing happened…"

"If you say so… Anyway, Videl, let's hurry, we have to go to our seats so the light-assistants **(3)** will catch our best sides!"

"Whatever…"

They went to sit at their seats, and after a couple of minutes, Gohan joined them, already in his Saiya-man outfit. He looked sheepishly at Videl, and when saw she was watching him, he turned his face away blushing and started examining the very interesting carpet.

Videl knew she just couldn't stay mad at him. _He's such a kid… And even if he doesn't exactly remember, he still gave me such a beautiful memory… And besides, maybe next time we won't be interrupted…_ She smiled a tiny smile.

"Okay, everyone" Peter shouted out, "the show will begin in 15 minutes! Kitty-chan, Mr. Satan, would you please take your seat, Miss Satan, you will come in second, and Mr. Son, you will be the surprise, since everyone is watching the show anyway, we don't need the extra information of your presence to attract more viewers. Please, sit down there, behind the curtains, the show will start in 14 minutes! Everyone, go to your places, do the last check-up on the equipment!"

The two teenagers left for the curtains, and sat down on their seats. Gohan was still looking at the carpet, and Videl already felt sorry for him. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it a bit. He looked up surprised.

"Gohan-kun, relax. Think of it as fun!"

Gohan's face lit up. "You mean you're not angry anymore?"

"Of course not! Why would I be?"

"Well… What happened back there… It was an accident…"

"A… Accident? What do you mean, _accident?_" Videl added, her voice suddenly sounding very dangerous.

"Well, umm… Heh heh, it was just momentary amnesia, and I remember what I have done… And almost done… And, umm…" He gulped, afraid that she would be really mad.

Videl, on the other hand, was relieved. "Gohan-kun… It's okay." She turned a little pink.

Gohan looked really surprised. After finally remembering what he had almost done, he came to the conclusion that he really did have a crush on Satan Videl, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He looked at Videl, but she was stubbornly looking the opposite direction. _You don't mean… If she's not mad, it could only mean one thing_...

_

* * *

_

**(1) This dress doesn't belong to me, except for the jewelry: Lucy wears it in the last episodes of Elfen Lied.**

**(2) I wrote this before the movie 300 came out, so this was not intentional :D**

**(3) I have absolutely no idea what this profession in called. Please help me out if you can!**

**Almost 4000 words, this definitely is a personal record! I'm getting better and better, yippee!**

**I have to give credit for Hungarian author Moldova György, if it weren't for his book "A mocsári hajós", I wouldn't know so much about reporters and interviews.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**13th of July, 2009:**** Still re-reading... This chapter was almost entirely reedited, some minor details changed, became half a thousand words longer, and though I'm still not fully happy with it, I'm leaving it like this. I just wish it didn't take me hours to do things like this… (sigh)**


End file.
